Playlist: Extras Deleted Scenes
by 1WordImagination
Summary: This goes with my story Playlist look at that stories summary but these are things that didn't make it, so suckyness may be there since they didn't make it for a reason. Well enjoy, laugh and read it cus I wuv readers XD
1. Mess Up 1: Master of the Hosts

This is just so you guys have something to read while I write the movie XD Well this is... this is just something I wrote a while back and never fit it in while trying to make the series smaller ^-^ Before those who don't know this, but this is extras for a story called Playlist and I am just lazy and not wanting them to be on the real story since it's done and I'm working on the special movie. You can read these, but it might make more snese if you read the first thing XD

I was bored and for Christmas one of the gifts I got was the soundtrack to Les Mirserables… this songs makes me laugh every time XD This is just a quick Extraish Specialish chapter to make ya laugh and junk. Well hope ya don't mind this. (Think of this as a side story… something that happened back when Alex first started maybe.)

_

* * *

_

Master of the Hosts

~Alex POV

"Hey Kyoya what are we planning tomorrow?" I asked hiding behind Mori as Tamaki looked around the room.

Looking from his book to me he said, "Nothing but a play you recommended, Les Mirserables if I'm not mistaken."

I looked over his shoulder into his book to see it was blank in that slot. "LIAR! Just because I never remember every detail of my plans doesn't mean you can lie to me."

He lost interest in my lecture with him and became to pay attention to a group of new customers that had come in.

"Welcome, Madame, sit yourself down and meet the best host keeper in town. As for the rest all of them crooks, rooking their guests and cooking the books." Looking over at me who was upset with his style of hosting said, "Alex do you see, honest men like me, a gent of good intent who's content to be master of the hosts, doling out the charm, ready with a handshake and an open palm. Tells a saucy tale makes a little stir, customers appreciate a bon-viveur. Glad to do a friend a favor doesn't cost me to be nice. But nothing gets you nothing everything has got a little price!

"Master of the hosts, keeper of the zoo. Ready to relieve them of a sou or two. Watering the tea, making up the weight, picking' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight. Everybody loves a hostlord, everybody's buxom friend. I do whatever pleases. Jesus! Won't I bleed them in the end!"

All the girls shrieked and said with Kyoya, "Master of the hosts, quick to catch your eye, never wants a passerby to pass him by. Servant to the poor, butler to the great. Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion, everybody's chaperone.

"But lock up your valises. Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!" Kyoya said sighing.

Just then a customer came in and Kyoya smiled. "Enter Madame, lay down your load. Unlace your boots and rest from school. This weighs a ton, homework's a curse, but here we strive to lighten your purse. Here the cakes are baked, here the tea is serviced, and nothing's overlooked till I'm satisfied.

"Residents are more than welcome, bridal suite is occupied. Reasonable charges, plus some little extras on the side! Charge them for the twins, extra for the balls. Two percent for looking in the mirror twice! Here a little slice, there a little cut! Three percent for sitting with the window shut. When it comes to fixing prices there are a lot of tricks he knows, how it all increases all those bits and pieces. Jesus! It's amazing how it grows!"

Kyoya sat down with his ladies and they said, "Master of the hosts, quick to catch your eye, never wants a passerby to pass him by. Servant to the poor, butler to the great! Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion gives 'em everything he's got."

"Dirty rich bunch of ladies. Jesus! What a sorry little lot!"

I couldn't take it longer. "I used to dream that I would meet a prince, but God Almighty have you seen what's happened since? Master of the hosts, isn't worth me spit! 'Comforter, philosopher' and lifelong shit! Cunning little brain, Regular Voltaire. Thinks he's quite a lover but there's not much there.  
What a cruel trick of nature, landed me with such a louse. God knows how I've lasted being with this bastard in the host club!"

"Master of the host."

"Master and a half!" I shouted.

"Comforter, philosopher," said Kyoya and his customers.

"Ah, don't make me laugh!" I laughed.

"Servant to the poor, butler to the great!"

"Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!" I said grabbing his book.

"Everybody bless the host lord! Everybody bless his job! Everybody raise a glass!" Everyone grabbed a glass that they had near them.

I took my glass and shouted, "Raise it up the master's ass!"

"Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!" We all said drinking our drinks.

* * *

Man I love this song! Look up Master of the House Ouran on Youtube! Click the second one and laugh your head off.

By the way these are meant to be short so don't get mad at the size =3=

Please review if you want more of these as I work on the movie (I still need time since I have now a BIG, I mean BIG BIG paper to do and it's just taking up so much of my time! =_=)


	2. Mess Up 2: The Road Goes On

Hey guys! Okay before I go on and show you guys this extra I got some news about my amazing laziness! I was too lazy to care that the lyrics of this song where out of order from where I got them. Well I got too confused in trying to put them back in order and said to myself, "Imag-chan do they really care as long as there is something to read?"

"Yes, they would if they like the songs I choose!" I argued.

Myself groaned and hits my head, "They wouldn't read this if you hadn't put the godly hosts in it! Baka!"

"So you say, but…"

Interrupting, Myself said, "Zip it! No one will notice if you'd stop writing this down!!" Hits my head again.

_She is so mean! _I think.

_I can hear you. _Myself thinks.

_WFT?!_

……………

Yay so I thought for those who really care (no one would DX) I was lazy and didn't put them in their real order and took out the weird gibberish stuff. (The song is from Lord of the Rings…. NO I'M NOT A FAN! YOU SHUT UP! *baka* jkjkjk. Well yay that's all … Heck yay! I'm a total freak!)

p.s. this is more of Alex's past! (Yay!)

* * *

The Road Goes On

~Alex POV (or Sam in this chapter XD)

"Sam!"

I turned to see Johnny run after me. _Shoot I thought I got rid of him!_

"Yes?" I asked tired.

He smiled at me and took my hand. "Let's go home!"

"Johnny it's been a year, I'm leaving." I didn't look at his face, but looked at the road in front of me.

I could feel him start to cry on my sleeve. "S..sstay!"

_If only he didn't follow me! What can I tell him? I couldn't lie to him, but…_

My hand patted his head and I smiled at him. "I have to go. Your mother needs me to go and find what I came here for."

"You're looking for something?" He sniffed.

"Yep. I only came here to see if it'd be here, but it looks like it moved again."

He sniffed loudly and said, "Will you come back?"

"I can't lie to you… I probably never see you again. I've got to find these people before it's too late." I smiled tenderly at him.

If only time could stop and make special moments last forever. This wasn't probably the last time for me to have to leave a special person behind. Johnny shouldn't have to care about someone who belongs alone!

My feet started to walk down the path before me. I could hear Johnny cry some more, then he shouted to me, "Let me come with you!"

"Your mother would worry!" I shouted back still walking.

He ran after me again. "It will be okay! I can be with you and we'll see the world!" He grinned at me while whipping his tears away.

_If only…_

My finger pointed down a road and I said relaxed, "There's a road calling you to stray, step by step pulling you away. Under moon and star, take the road no matter how far."

"Where it leads no-one ever knows. Don't look back, follow where it goes. Far beyond the sun, take the road wherever it runs." He said smiling at the path we walked down.

"The road goes on, ever ever on. Hill by hill, mile by mile, field by field, stile by stile. The road goes on, ever ever on.

"The road goes on, ever ever on. Hill by hill, mile by mile, field by field, stile by stile. The road goes on, ever ever on!" We said together walking down the country side roads.

Johnny looked at me and smiled saying, "One more mile then it's time to eat! Pick some pears,succulent and sweet."

"To the farthest shore, take the Road a hundred miles more." I said looking at the way to the airport.

"Sweet pink trout tickled form a stream. Milk a goat, churn it into cream." Johnny said only thinking of his stomach.

"Far beyond the sun, take the road, wherever it runs." I said to him trying not to make him talk food to me.

"The road goes on, ever ever on. Moor by moor, glen by glen, vale by vale, fen by fen. The road goes on, ever ever on." We said together smiling.

It became late and Johnny had fallen asleep as planned. I carried him home, he was so little that he didn't weigh a lot and he was so young he never noticed how we were only walking in circles for over an hour.

"Bye, tell Johnny he can have my boat I made when you think he is old enough. Thanks for everything again." I smiled at his mother.

She kissed my head and said, "Thank you for bringing him back home and being such a great kid to have around the house. Take care and if you ever need us you know well be there."

My walk started all over and I then noticed how it was dark. _Now where? If it gets too dark I'll end up in trouble. _I headed towards the airport, the closest thing to me.

"Miss, are you running away?" A sales person asked smiling at me.

"Good guess, but I didn't really run away if I never had a family to run away from." I took my ticket and sat on a bench.

Next stop Japan…

* * *

Well yep that is todays extra thing, sorry the movie (the thing everyone really wants) is not up, but there's the school paper, my job, and my dance group is starting to work on our big dance show for June -_- I really am hoping I don't have to wear something weird again XD

Review and let me know if there is some sort of Extra/Deleted Scenes you want. (Those take like no time to write since the movie is longer and these are nice a short XD)


	3. Mess Up 3: It Sucks to be Me

OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been soooooo bust and so much has happened that I don't know where to start! I'll make this short, but the ending shouting and specials may be long.

* * *

It Sucks To Be Me

~Honey POV (I don't think I've ever used him! XD)

"Ale-chan!" I shouted, jumping onto her back. "Let's play!"

Ale-chan smiled at me and carried me over to my normal designation area. She sat with me on her lap and Mori sat next to her. It was so funny seeing Mori be so open with her, but it was expected since Ale-chan was an easy person to talk to.

"So Honey what have you been doing?" Ale-chan asked grabbing three plates on cake.

While Mori and I took our slice I said, "My karate with Mori has gotten to be more interesting, but other than that it has been boring just waiting around having snacks."

With a mouth full of cake, Ale-chan said, "Mr muur erm erufur rumrs rium trafum…" She swallowed and said, "You get that?"

I shook my head, but Mori just said, "She has been playing games with Tamaki."

"You could understand that?" I asked surprised.

He nodded and took a bite of his cake.

The rest of the day was like that, Ale-chan eating cake and trying to talk, girls smiling, tea, and Tamaki running around. By the time the host club closed everyone was tired, well almost everyone.

"So you guys ready to go ice skating tomorrow?" Ale-chan asked excited.

Everyone groaned and waved a hand in the air to make her be quiet and to enjoy the relaxing time.

Not understanding what we wanted she looked at the clock and said, "I got to go, I have to…"

Tamaki gave her the puppy eyes; he obviously wanted her to stay. Ale-chan then quickly grabbed her bag and shouted, "Sorry!" as she ran out of the music room.

"Bye!" I shouted to her.

"Bye!" She shouted back while running farther and farther away.

~Normal POV (I should rename this unusual POV I only use when I'm too lazy to even try doing a character… let me know a good name to change it too XD)

_Next Day! _

Tamaki ran to Kyoya once school let out. Tamaki was upset, yet still trying not to show it.

"Morning, Kyoya!"

"Hi, Tamaki." Kyoya said over his book.

Trying to keep a conversation going he asked, "How's life?"

Not even batting an eyelash, Kyoya replied, "Disappointing!"

"What's the matter?" Tamaki asked concerned.

Holding his cell, he said, "The catering company won't answer my calls."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tamaki said sympathetically

"Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm third years in high school, and I always thought…" Kyoya trained off.

Becoming more interested, he asked, "What?"

"No, it sounds stupid."

"Aww, come on!" Tamaki begged.

Settling his note book down, Kyoya said quietly, "When I was little I thought I would be..." He trailed off again.

"What?"

"A big comedian on late night TV, but now I'm seventeen and as you can see I'm not." (A/N: hewhewhewhew! Kyoya a comedian I _**so**_ want to see that! *laughs so hard*)

Tamaki held back a snicker and managed to say, "Nope!"

"Oh well, it sucks to be me." Kyoya stood up from his seat.

Trying to make him feel better, Tamaki stood up and said, "Nooo."

"It sucks to be me." Kyoya is having a mental break down!

"No!" He patted his friends shoulder.

"It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning eighteen. It sucks to be me."

"Oh, you think your life sucks?" Tamaki challenged.

"I think so." Kyoya said bluntly.

"Your problems aren't so bad! I'm kinda handsome and pretty damn smart."

After a long silence, Kyoya finally understood that Tamaki wanted him to agree. "You are," he said dryly, but added, "in your head."

Not hearing the last part he went on. "Thanks! I like romantic things like music and art. And as you know  
I have a gigantic heart. So why don't I have a girlfriend? Fuck! It sucks to be me!" (A/N: think about it! Tamaki never dated any of the girls; they are all too scared to ask XD)

"Me too." Kyoya said realizing Tamaki was planning on making this all about him.

Shaking his head he said, "It sucks to be me."

"It sucks to be me. It sucks to be Kyoya...

"And Tamaki..."

"To not have a job!"

"To not have a date!"

Together they both said, "It sucks to be me."

Kaoru and Hikaru walked in while arguing. "Hey, Kaoru, Hikaru, can you settle something for us? Do you have a second?" asked Kyoya.

"Ah, certainly." replied Kaoru.

Gesturing to Kyoya and himself, Tamaki asked, "Whose life sucks more? Kyoya's or mine?"

Both gave Tamaki a dirty look and shouted, "Ours!"

Kaoru then said in an upset voice, "We live together."

"We're as close as people can get." Hikaru said tired.

"We've been the best of buddies..."

"Ever since the day we were born." Finished Hikaru.

Pointing at Hikaru, he shouted, "So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset. Oh, every day is an aggravation!"

With both hands up, Hikaru said, "Come on, that's an exaggeration!"

"You leave your clothes out. You put your feet on my chair." Kaoru listed at Hikaru who was plugging his ears.

Throwing his hands down Hikaru shouted, "Oh yeah? You do such anal things like ironing your underwear!"

As Tamaki and Kyoya laughed at this new discovery, Kaoru said, "You make that very small mansion we share a hell!" (A/N: I want a small mansion!)

"So do you, that's why I'm in hell too!" Hikaru pouted.

"It sucks to be me!" Kaoru shouted.

"No, it sucks to be me!" Hikaru shouted challengingly.

Tamaki joined in and shouted, "It sucks to be me!"

"It sucks to be me." Kyoya said noticing everyone wanted to make it all about them.

They all then said together, "Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be? It sucks to be me!"

Alex then walked in and asked, "Why you all so happy?"

Hikaru smiled at her widely and said happily, "Because our lives suck!"

Alex walked over to them and asked, "Your lives suck? I hearing you correctly? Ha! I coming to this country for opportunities. Tried to work in as a host, but I am a girl! But with hard work I earn two grand in social work! And even a therapist once! But I have no real job and I have a horrible fiancé! And have lots of bills to pay! It suck to be me! It suck to be me! I say it: Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Suck! It suck to be me!"

* * *

I know loads of sucking words XD but I heard this song in an amv for Ouran and felt that I had to use it!

Special Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses, Zurla Adams, and XxGaara-chanxX: Two reviewed on these past chapters and one is a new reader of Playlist (since I can't add that to the original here is yours XD)

Shout Out to XxGaara-chanxX: WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whenever you read this I hope ya like my writing and not hate it XD Well I'll make this short since I've got loads of the movie to write DX

Okay so on V-Day I had a party with my Youth Group (since it was a Sunday) and there was this guy who I had met the week before and well… he is cute and I funny and such… but back on topic, I had amazing fun. (By the way whoever told me to tell the guy who I like should try it sometime and see how hard it is! Well the guy I liked still doesn't know if that is what you are wondering) I think I'm over guys, I'll wait till college to date, cus I really don't think I'll ever date (sad but true XD)

Oh and sorry I've been busy, I'm still working and my Grandpa is very sick now and I'm going to Florida soon to see him for the last time (or so my mom says) and my birthday is gonna be on the same day we are there (fun -_-) but I've had so much happening that time has been flying by! Please forgive me!!!


	4. Stickaid

Hey guys! I am doing a writathon This Sunday night and will continue on into Monday! W00T! *skips around my room* (I have a big, like over 7000 word chapter for a Playlist Extra already planned! Sorry it's not A Guy Thing, but that is just because I have been promising that chapter for so long and have been working really hard on it forever since it's so long XD But read it if you want, maybe Playlist too lol)

But I am doing this because charliesocoollike is doing a "videothon" for Stickaid, which is awesome! So watch that, cus I am XD And we can rant about that. That is today, so go to my facebook page if we are friends and click the many different links, or go right to .com/blade376 (if that doesn't show really well look up www . stickam . com (slash) blade376) put those all together AND put a real slash and not the word slash lol WATCH IT WITH ME!

So yay X3


	5. BIG EXTRA: Love Song

Hahaha you guys miss me? (By that I was meaning people who wanted Playlist Extras, not my other fanfic "It's A Guy Thing".) … I can feel the stares =_= well I missed you guys if that counts? Well this chapter is all about the parents! YAY! Hope it turns out okay.

Some things to know, Alex's parents are about 18-19 so they do drink and swear. (Unlike Alex and everyone else who is in high school… yeppers) So marriage is also a big thing that goes around, just so you don't think they are sixteen or something weird.

I didn't feel like using one song, so I used songs from a movie that I like… it was surprisingly good okay? (I usually don't like these kinds of movies, but I don't know… it was good, so watch a trailer!) It's Moulin Rouge. I didn't use all the songs, but most of them.

So this will be REALLY long, so that is why it took so long, I had to sort out a lot of info and ideas.

* * *

_There was a boy, a very strange, enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, very far, over land and sea. A little shy and sad of eye, but very wise was he._

_And then one day, the magic day he passed my way and while we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me,_

_"The greatest thing, you'll even learn, is just to love and be loved in return."_

~Normal POV

Well before the hosts, the big messes that came in the future, and even Alex, there was a highly popular prince and a run-of-the-mill waitress/musician. So how did this all begin? Well it all started the same day the waitress/musician quit her job and the prince was throwing a big ball.

~Tiger POV

I had the worst job in the world! I worked at a small bar where they didn't respect nor care about their workers. I was just some dancer and singer there, nothing more. To think they could treat me as some hooker and get away with it! (Sure that may be what it is, but I hate it all the same!)

"Tiger, the audience is ready for the first act," said my horrible boss. He loved money more than people, that is also why he isn't married.

Nodding my head I said to him, "If anything goes wrong I am quitting, just remember that."

He smirked and said, "We'll just see about that, just remember I own this place and you as long as you work here."

Waving him away I added before stepping on stage, "And you remember that I can quit in the middle of a show."

The music started and the lights shown, it was show time. (A/N: Yes she worked at a bar and no she didn't do anything rude. I do plan to keep this clean lol.)

On stage I sang, "Where's all mah soul sistas, lemme hear ya'll flow sistas."

In the back ground the backup girls sang, "Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista."

"He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge, struttin her stuff on the street. She said, hello, hey Jo; you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh…"

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. Mocha Chocalata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade." I sang with the other girls.

Just as I was about to sing my next solo, a man started to whistle, from there the whole place turned into a show room! No one was even listening! I had the last straw! How could I work at this rotten place any longer! I grabbed my jacket and threw my apron on the floor.

The manger looked at this bold move and said, "You leave you are never coming back, our business is a higher class than most and I don't need quitters like you coming back."

Holding up my middle finger in pure anger I stomped off. I had finally stood up to that perverted, ugly, and narcissist manger! I felt so good!

As I walked away from the bar I noticed a man in a suit talking to a show group… _God THANKS!_ I ran to the man and said with a nice smile, "Well hello there, what are you all lovely people up to this fine night?"

The show group leader looked at me and said, "This man thinks he can just get us to perform just because he will pay a high amount."

"Our master insisted on a local band to play for him and the one that we had called us this morning saying the band had broken up. We need you!" The man in the suit said to the leader.

I smiled widely and said, "I can sing AND play the guitar." Magically I pulled my guitar out of thin air.

The men both looked at me, then the suited man said smiling, "You'll do, come."

Following him to him limo I jumped in and smiled happily. This was it, the big chance I needed to get known!

The limo drove for an hour or so, and then stopped in front of the biggest mansion I had even seen! Better yet it looked more like a castle! I jumped out as soon as the limo stopped, before the driver could open my door. Looking all around me I said happily, "This is beautiful! Who lives here?"

The man in the suit only sighed and said, "His Royal Highness and the Royal Family. This party is for the crowning of the new King, he is still a Prince until this week is finished so he wants to do everything possible before he has a commitment to his country."

Just then a mob of girls ran towards the entrance screaming. The Prince had his own fan club… what a playboy, but as long as I get to play and paid I'll be fine.

"Let's get the show on the road!" I said smiling widely, of course the music I did best wasn't even close to classical, which is what I knew they'd all want me to play! HAHAHA these rich kids are gonna be blown away.

~ Andrew POV

I walked out to the open area and saw my fans come running to me; I smiled a heart-warm smile to them. Gosh I hated fans, they are legal stalkers!

As I walked over to my butler I noticed he had brought the musician! It was a girl, she looked rather ordinary… that can't do. I snapped my fingers and my butler came to me. "Please take the musician to get ready… please get her an outfit for the show too."

He nodded and ran away to get her ready.

Turning back to the fans I waved to them and walked away to go hide from my teacher… she wanted me to rehearse everything! My entrance, my speeches, and how I'll do my small talk! Some party this will be.

~Tiger POV

"OH MY SHIT-TALKING-MUSHROOMS!" (A/N: Who has seen Spy Kids? Well the girl would always say this line and I'd always miss hear it as shit-talking-mushrooms… I found it funny =3=) The outfits, the instruments! I was in heaven! "Can I seriously use these?"

The butler nodded and said, "Please choose quickly and show me what music pieces you have in mind to play."

I quickly grabbed a dress and put on my makeup, did my hair, and grabbed my junky bracelets and necklaces… they were handmade from string or yarn, but made me look original! I turned and gave the butler dude thumbs up.

He sighed and said, "Have a song yet Miss?"

"Tiger."

"What?" He asked confused.

I sat down and said, "My name is Tiger, not Miss."

"Oh, Miss Tiger…." He said waiting for the song title.

"Satellite… ummm maybe a few slow songs. What does the prince like again?" I said strumming on a guitar.

The butler pulled out a list of classical songs… great.

"So he doesn't listen to much rock, punk, or anything other than the classics?" I asked rather depressed.

He nodded and handed me the list.

"Fine." Well I've never tried my songs to classical music!... or I could always cheat.

~ Andrew's POV

The show was about to start, I was overly excited to see what songs a nonprofessional musician would play for a prince. The girl, whose name was Tiger, walked on stage. Her dress had been altered! She made it look not fancy at all! The dress was short and full of diamond shapes, which I didn't really mind but the other guest glared. She wore a hat off to one side and long gloves that made her look a little nicer. I was on the edge of my seat to see what she could pull off.

The rest of the band came in and got ready for her to lead. She smiled and let out a deep breath before starting. Let's say it was not classical.

"The French are glad to die for love... They delight in fighting duals, but I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels." Her voice was soft and the music was slower than what I had thought it would be. Well until the musicians picked up the speed. She walked around and began to dance. "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend. A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, or help you feed your pussy cat. Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end. But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"

She defiantly had the men on her side.

"...Tiffany's...Cartier... 'Cause we are living in a material world. And I am a material girl." She kissed to the audience. "Ah. Come and get me, boys. Black Star, Ross Cole. Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it! There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer. But diamonds are a girl's best friend. There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're... But get that ice or else no dice! He's your guy when stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend. Oooo...Diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girls best, diamonds are a girl's best friend! Diamonds... are a... girl's... best... friend!"

Everyone starred at her for doing such a thing in front of a prince. I was overly happy to see someone like her take a stand and play something so bold in front of me, besides it was good music.

I stood up and began to clap, soon others joined me in fear I'd do something to them otherwise, besides the other men who had fallen for her at once. I walked over to her and said, "Well that was quite a show, I'd love it if you played for the whole week. You may even stay at my castle during that time." I took her hand and kissed it, as was custom.

She looked at me pissed off and said, "Not if you don't learn to keep your lips to yourself." Hmmm my first hater… could be interesting.

I began to laugh and say "Perfect, we shall get a room ready for you." I walked away smiling at my mother, she was furious at me. I knew mother hated the locals and everything I found interesting. Tiger… she could be interesting to have around.

~Tiger's POV

I looked at my room; it looked more like another world!

"Like it?"

I froze and when I turned around saw the prince smiling at me. He looked pretty ordinary… I mean without all his nice clothes and crowns, he was wearing a T-shirt and skinny black pants.

"It's okay… why do I feel like I'll need a map?" I murmured the last part, but he must have heard since he laughed.

He smiled and said, "It can feel like that, trust me it is easy to get lost."

Taking a few steps away from him I said, "So know what?"

"Well I do know I'm a rather good kisser." He smirked now inside my room.

Pushing him I said, "You promised no pucker-faces."

"Well I could always make you fall for me." He smirked at the thought of a new game.

"You were a host weren't you?" I said bluntly.

He smiled and said, "Well I have always been the best looking prince alive." What a rich kid.

I sighed and said, "Out, I need sleep."

"What you don't what to share a bed?" He smirked as my face got red.

"BAKA!" I threw a pillow at his head. "You are such a pervert!"

Taking my hand he kissed it again and said, "I'm glad you noticed." He turned and began to leave the room. "If you ever need me, my room is the highest one, the tower." He left smirking still probably.

My face was so red, so flustered! What on earth was he? Was he serious? I mean he is a prince and me a musician? As if anything could happen!

I got ready for bed, but his charming face was copied to my brain! I couldn't stop wondering what on earth he was trying to do!

_Time Jump!_

I couldn't sleep at all! Of course I blamed prince for that, but didn't tell him since he'd find it so humorous that I was thinking about him all night.

"Good morning darling." Said the prince smiling at me.

I groaned as I sat down for breakfast.

The queen glared at me and said, "You could of at least put on some real clothes or brush your hair."

Shit! I looked like I owned the place dressing however I wanted!

The prince laughed and said to his mother, "It is fine, she was probably dreaming about something like…"

I kicked his leg from under the table. He smiled while kicking me back. Back and forth we kicked each other till the king came and said happily "I see you two are like two peas in a pod."

"Gross dad!" The prince said blushing.

"As if I'd ever let him get that close!" I said shocked. Man a royal family sure is ordinary when not dressed up.

The king laughed and said, "So Tiger you don't approve of my son as worthy to be wedded to you?"

I froze and said a little worried, "Not that… I just…"

He laughed again and said, "Well well, I am old, but not that old little Tiger." Geez!

The prince sighed and said, "Father, do you really see me loving a commoner like her?"

"Yes." The king said too relaxed about it.

Not approving me, the queen shouted, "Not if I have a say! My son is to marry a princess or at least a duchess! Not some cheap peasant like her."

I felt like punching her! She was the only one who had the worse attitude. "Mother, relax, don't be rude to my guest." The prince said pissed off.

Finished I stood and said, "I think I'll go into town for a while and be around my own kind." I turned to walk away, but the prince then jumped up.

"Me too! I want to go!" He sounded like some little kid! "I want to go!" That had serious tantrums!

I added before I left, "Whatever."

The prince and I both started our mile walk to the town. It only took him about five minutes before he started to whine about it being too hot and that we should have taken his limo.

"I don't remember inviting you." I said glaring at him, he shut up for about another five minutes.

I groaned, but he then asked, "So you have a boyfriend or some guy you like then?"

What was up with him? Weirdo. "Nope, men are useless…"

"What?"

"Nothing." I said walking faster.

He smirked and said, "You held an awkward pause, as if you had something to add… something about you having the hot for me?" Why did he have to be so damn stupid! Why would a singer need a prince?

"I think you had too many drinks last night." I pushed him into a bush.

Glaring at me, he pushed me into a tree while saying, "Well I think you like me, but you're too shy to admit it."

Pushing him off a cliff… no wait that would be illegal I bet… I pushing him into what seemed to be a bush, but once he fell through it I heard a loud splash. Looking over the bush I saw him sitting in a pond, muddy and wet.

"You are the rudest girl I have ever known! You make a person think one thing, while you do another, you never listen, you always know what to say to get me mad, and you are perfectly wonderful." He sat upright and looked straight at me.

The mud must have something in it… a prince saying he fell for me? As if! "Get out." I said pissed.

He smirked. "So you do want me to make out with you." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the muddy water. "Why didn't you just say so?" He grabbed some mud and put it in my hair.

I froze, pissed off now. "Why you little…" I pushed his face into the mud.

His face was covered! I started to laugh, but he would just get back at me. We sat in there for hours, throwing mud at one another, laughing, and trying to get the other.

"So what shall you sing tonight for me?" He asked smirking.

Laughing a little, I said, "I don't know yet, maybe something original."

Impressed he said, "You write?" He seemed friendlier, normal, with mud covering him and his ego.

Nodding I added, "I have only finished a few." I laughed a little.

"Well then I want you to sing me a brand new song, one that is just for me." He pushed his fingers through my hair.

My face got red; thankfully the mud covered my face. I had to get him out of my head; we could never go out so there was no use in even getting any thoughts of him and his cute muddy face in my mind! Why was he so annoying? He is a playboy and selfish brat! I need to get him far away from my thoughts!

We walked back to the castle and snuck into the back to wash before his evil mother saw us covered in mud. The maids brought down a change of clothes for me and the prince. Together we snuck towards our own bathrooms, but just as we were about to split up, the evil mother walked towards us from the hallway to get to the princes bathroom.

I quickly jumped into my bathroom and the prince pushed his way in as well. He slammed the door behind him.

"Darling was that you?" His mother asked knocking on the door.

We stayed silent for a moment, too scared to think. I gave him a worried look.

"Yes mother, I am about to take a shower before the party, what is it?" He pushed me aside.

"Come out, you need to have your lessons before you can just get ready!" She grabbed the door handle

I locked the door before she could get in.

The prince worried, said, "I really need a shower, I smell! Ummm I'll be done quickly!"

His mother sighed and said upset, "Fine, but at least let your mother give you a kiss."

Such a mommy's boy! I smirked and held in a laugh.

Worried he said, "No, I'm fine!"

"I'll have this door brought down if you don't come out now." Geez she wanted to keep her son on a leash!

He gave me a worried look. "Just let me get my clothes on." He quickly through off all his clothes and put on his new ones.

I grabbed a washcloth and began to wash his face and body. His muscles tightened as he threw his shirt on. … WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING AND THINKING?

Hiding behind him, he opened the door a little to hug his mother, but too smart to buy his act she pushed her way in. "What are you hiding?"

She looked around the room.

"Really mother you have no faith in me!" He said pushing her away.

Sighing she said before leaving, "Fine, but I just don't want you to have some girl in here."

The prince shut the door and sighed. "Tiger?" He looked around for me, I was amazing at hiding.

Popping up I coughed out water, I was hiding in the bathtub. I pulled myself out and took deep breaths.

"You were in there?" He looked worried at me for a moment, and then smiled as if I had done something amazing. "You are too much."

We both stood in silence as we both realized we were stuck in there until we both finished since his mother was probably waiting for him. Both our faces went white to red in a matter of seconds.

"Ummm do you want to go first?" The prince looked away as he spoke.

I looked at him and said nervously, "Okay, but don't you dare look." I walked behind the shower curtain and began to wash. I kept my clothes on too scared to do anything.

From behind the curtain I could hear the prince breathe… HOW THE HECK IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

"So why do you always call me prince?" I heard him say from behind the curtain.

I stood there for a moment letting the water just fall on me before I answered, "Cus what on earth do you expect me to call a prince?"

"Andrew, just call me Andrew."

"Fine, Andrew, I'll call you that from now on." I said not caring, but I really was happy that I was able to call him by his first name.

There was an awkward silence again before I said, "I'm coming out now, don't look…" Even though I has wet clothes on, I felt so weird having a guy see me wet!

I could hear him turning around to make sure he didn't see me. I began to climb out when I began to slip! Why on earth was I born a klutz? I fell right on top of the pr… Andrew. The curtain came down with me and water spraying everywhere! What a mess!

Before I could get up I noticed that I hadn't "fallen" on Andrew, he had turned around when heard me fall and caught me. I only realized that because our faces were so close I could feel so of his hairs tickle my face. What kind of joke was this?

I jumped up into the air only to fall on the curtain and back on Andrew. Again my klutziness always amazes me! "Sorry!"

Andrew sat up, my body fell into his lap, and I felt like such a little kid! His long arms reached over and turned the water off and grabbed a towel for me. He didn't comment on my wet clothes, what had just happened, or anything, he just dried me off gently and said, "Sit still."

I did as he told me to, even though I kept feeling the urge to push him away and run, hid, anything to get him away! Once he finished he picked me up like a doll and set me on my feet. He quickly picked up the curtain and put it back together, getting into it to take a shower.

My head spun and I felt like passing out. Why the heck do things like this even happen to me for?

As soon as he was finished he asked, "Can you hand me a towel?" I did so, my face blushing bright red.

"So now what?" I asked. I had changed into clean clothes while he took his shower, but now he still needed his clothes.

"Just pass them over, I'll change in here." His hand reached out for his clothes. I quickly handed them to him and he quickly put them on.

Now both dressed we stood by the door wondering how to get out. Andrew peeked outside the door and saw his tutor waiting for him! Andrew places a hand around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him! WAIT WHAT THE HECK! Then Andrew moved my head and pointed at a close staircase. He wanted me to run there as soon as he opened the door! I am such an idiot to think he wanted to kiss me!

I nodded my head and we both got ready to run.

Three. Two. One. The door swung open and we ran for it, his tutor close behind! Andrew began to laugh as he led me through halls and secret passages ways. I didn't laugh; my head was spinning again, since he was holding my hand!

"Slow down I feel sick!" I shouted, but Andrew didn't slow down, he picked me up and began to carry me!

He ran all around the castle, carrying me like some princess. He quickly ran into my room and shut the door behind him. His tutor ran on not knowing where he was.

Looking at me he laughed and sighed happily. "That was fun."

Andrew was still holding me! Pushing his away I fell on my butt.

"You are truly a weird one." He said helping me up. "I got to go, my mother will literally send out the secret police to find me… as if I can get lost in the bathroom." He laughed again. "I shall see you tonight? Please sing an original." Before I could say anything he ran out of my room.

That night I was accepted to sing, an original! I hadn't written anything for so long, I couldn't just write him a new song for that night, if anything it would have to be the last night… I sighed as I got ready to sing.

That night I was wearing a red long dress that looked more professional. My golden hair was put up with long locks falling down on my shoulders. I was nervous for the first time, not because I was playing for a prince, but because I was playing for Andrew!

Walking out onto the stage he was the first person I saw, he was dressed in a dark velvet jacket with lace on the collar and sleeves. He was the splinting image of a Barbie Prince doll!

Then I noticed his mother, she was dressed beautifully, but she was glaring right at me. She made sure that I knew where I stood and how I was a nothing. I knew where I belonged, that is why I couldn't get serious about Andrew, ever.

"My gift is my song!" I sang loud, letting the very last note ring. "And this one's for you. And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world.

"Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well some of these verses well they, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on.

"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.

"And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world!"

The audience clapped instantly. My heart sank though as I saw that Andrew had left somewhere in the middle of my song… he left. I knew it was for the best, but I wished for the first time in a long time that I was born as a princess.

~Andrew's POV

I had to leave Tiger's show because of my horrible mother! She sent me on a wild goose chase to find someone who wanted to ask me something, but that was just a lie to keep me away from Tiger! The nerve of her!

I stomped up the stairs to Tiger's room; the servants had told me she went back to her room as soon as she finished singing. Tiger was probably mad at me and wanted me to go die, or something like that.

Standing outside her room I prepared myself before knocking. She didn't answer. Trying to open the door I noticed it was locked.

"Either you let me in peacefully or I'll have the royal guard break down this door." I said not planning on leaving anytime soon.

For inside I heard a loud groan. "Leave me alone!" I loud thud came at the door, I bet she threw her shoe. My fingers dug into my pocket and pulled out a master key. Now unlocking the door I hurried in before she could slam it shut.

The first thing I was her upset face. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Tiger… you okay?"

Glaring at me she said in a mocking tone, "I'm just perfect."

Sitting next to her on the bed I tried to be more open. "I'm sorry I had to leave, I had business to tend to."

"Why do you think I care if you saw me sing or not?" She held her head high. "I don't like you and you don't like me, remember?" How stubborn can her be?

Upset I hit her head. "Why does everything have to be about you?"

She laughed. "It's always about you! You are a selfish brat!" She threw her other shoe, a high heel I might add.

Picking up a pillow, something she should have thrown at me to begin with, I threw it at her head. With amazing reflexes she dodged it and threw, not a pillow, but her hairbrush at my hair. The brush smacked on my face, which hurt by the way. I was horrible at this game. As I used pillows she found hard more lethal weapons.

"I give up!" I hid behind one of the pillows. "Just hear me out."

She didn't throw anything, a good sign. I crept out of hiding and sat next to her again, but this time more cautious of what she was holding and such.

"Tiger…" I took a deep breath in. "I am sorry. My mom made me leave to talk to some guy… who never showed, so I guess she just wanted me to miss your singing." Looking down I let me head sag. "I am just as mad as you are about tonight's show; I was really looking forward to hear you sing an original."

I heard her sigh as well. "Sorry I got so mad… your face okay?" Just as she asked blood dripped down… shoot tonight was really horrible, or so I thought. Because just then she took my face in her hands and looked at the blood. Taking a washcloth from her bathroom she whipped the scratch and put a bandaid on. She laughed a little before saying, "Sorry, I only had Disney Princess band-aids… they were on sale."

We both laughed.

~Tiger's POV

Andrew was an idiot! All morning he avoided me! I should have hit him harder when I had the chance the other night! During breakfast he sat far away from me and never even looked at me, as f I were some sort of plague!

Tomorrow was the last night before I had to leave this fairy tale and go back to my horrible life as an unemployed musician. With any luck someone would like me from here and hire me, but who knows if that would ever happen.

"Andrew." I said chasing after him after he got out of his meeting.

He looked behind him, saw me, and bolted for the stairs. I was going to kill him! We ran all around the castle, through secret passage ways and through rooms. Our little game of tag went on for more than an hour!

"Stop right there!" I shouted, almost out of breath.

Wagging his head he replied, "Stay back you weirdo!"

"I'm the weirdo? You are the one who is avoiding me!" I said barely running now.

His pace slowed down too. "Yes… you are weird!" He breathed heavily. "I only run away since I'm busy."

"Baka!" I said falling down, panting.

A few paces ahead of me, Andrew crashed down and passed out. "Evil… woman!" He said before fully passing out.

It took us both an hour or so before we could stand. Sitting beside one another we relaxed. I watched him carefully and studied his every look. He was defiantly hiding something.

"So what were you talking about in your meeting?" I asked now able to talk again.

He looked down, then back up, only to look down again.

"Okay… I guess you rather not talk about it… so then how are you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Giving me an annoyed look he said, "Tired."

I smiled and laughed. "I should have seen that one coming."

"Now what?" He asked sitting up more.

Andrew was mad at me? Did I do something? I mean sure last night we got mad at each other, but we made up already. I DON'T UNDERSTAND MEN! "I don't know… wanna help me write a song?"

His face lit up at the idea. "You mean it?" He stood up only to have his feet bring him back down. Such a weirdo.

Once we were able to walk we headed to my room. As he jumped on my bed I grabbed my music book and guitar. By the time I sat down ready to write Andrew was trying to ryum with everything.

"I love pickles, I want a nickel! Tiger is cool, she wants to go to the pool!" He was such a kid. "I want to sail the ocean blue, just me and you."

Giving him a look he stopped. "Okay so let's start." I clicked my pen a few times before setting it down. "So when writing a song you don't always have to rhum, and even if you do you can make it every other line."

Andrew nodded his head while staring up at the ceiling. "So what do we write about?"

"Anything really. You first need to think of a topic I guess and then put your thoughts and life into it." I started to hum a tune, writing down each note on the music sheet.

Not really looking at me he said, "It should be a romantic song, cus I said so."

My face blushed as I thought about my feelings. Gosh I should have never chased him! "Never knew… I could feel like this."

Andrew jumped up. "WHAT?" He fell off the bed.

I began to write down that sentence. "It's like I've never seen the sky before… Want to vanish inside your kiss."

"Oh you are writing the song." He climbed back onto the bed. "Can… can I try?"

Handing him the paper I watched him think and try to write. "Every day I'm loving you… more and more. Listen to my heart… can you hear it sing?"

"Come back to me and forgive everything." I sang, finishing his thought. "Season may change winter to spring."

Andrew smiled and said in a smooth voice, "I love you, until the end of time."

"Come what may, come what may, come what may, come what may."

"I will love you until my dying day." He smiled at me, and then continued. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste; it all revolves around you…"

"And there's no mountain too high no river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide, but I love you until the end of time." I sang, now strumming my guitar.

Now together, as if we were reading each other's minds we sang, "Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day. Oh come what may, come what may. I will love you …"

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..." Andrew sang.

Then together again we sang, "Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day." The last note still rung. I looked at him only to see that we was looking at me.

"Umm… that sounded good." I said grabbing the paper. He had wrote every word on the sheet. "So… umm bye." I stood up.

But as I tried to walk away Andrew grabbed my hand. "Tiger… did you really mean all those things?"

"It's just a song." I said pulling my hand away.

"Oh… well I just thought…"

I forced out a laugh. "What? That I had fallen for you? Geez your are such a rich brat." I began to walk away again.

Before I left though I heard him say quietly, "Sorry, but those were my feelings."

My face went bright red. How on earth was I ever going to sing that now? I ran away towards the library, somewhere I could hide out and wait. Closing the door behind me I hid behind a bookshelf.

"My dear the prince will understand." I jumped in the air to the sound of voices.

Someone was in the library and their voices were echoing… I kept quiet and listened.

"Your magisty, I rather not marry the prince unless I know that he shall love me." Said a young girls voice. "I rather have him completely wrapped around my finger before I get the ring." Her voice seemed to be mocking Andrew.

Holding myself back from punching whoever was talking, I listened in more.

I was pretty sure the Queen was talking to some girl she wanted the Andrew to marry. "My dear if you wait too long he shall fall for that horrible musician before you." Yep that was defiantly the queen. "My son is too young and nieve to know what love is, even if he does seem to fancy that horrible girl. I promise you my son will marry you before his next birthday."

"That is some promise, but knowing how he is stubborn he wouldn't just go for me if you arrage it. I shall make him fall for me my own way." Her voice laughed softly. "I assure you, the prince won't know what hit him."

The queen then added, "Be quick, once that musician leaves he will be open."

I stood up and snuck out of the room. I felt sick to think that Andrew's own mother would treat him like that behind his back!

"Miss Tiger, you are needed to practice your song before tomorrow's final performance." I turned and saw the butler.

Following him I pretended not to have heard anything about Andrew's possible wife. It had nothing to do with me, the musician who was going to leave in less than two days.

Dinner that night was awkward. The queen paid little attention to me, she was praising her guest who I bet was the girl she was talking to in the library.

"Miss Tiger, I hear you are the infamous musician who was found by the butler." Said the girl, whose name was Duchess Katherine. She defiantly looked the part for a royalty, she was wearing the most princess like dress ever!

Andrew didn't like her the moment we sat down. "Tiger is a very good musician, since she even writes her own music!" She was using me as some sort of thing to brag about.

Katherine smiled at Andrew. "I look forward to hear her play."

Throughout dinner it was like that. Secret insults between Katherine and Andrew. They were both head strong about getting the other. By the time dinner was over I was overly happy to see my bedroom. I shut the door and flopped on my bed. Andrew was probably going to end up with that brat… No matter how I try, there will always be someone higher than me.

_Not able to sleep, and it being almost one in the morning, I crawled out of bed and walked over to Andrews' room. He had told me to stop by anytime I wanted to. Nervous I knocked on his door. _

"_Go away mother!" He shouted, upset._

"_It's me… Tiger." I said waiting for him to open his door._

_I heard him fall off his bed or something, and scrabble to the door. There was a random pause before he opened it. He was leaning against the door post, smiling down at me. "Well hello there." He said trying to sound "charming". _

_I snickered as I pushed him aside. "What the heck, your room looks more like guestroom, there is nothing here." Looking around I noticed he didn't have anything on the walls, no DVDs that looked interesting, and what's worse no music CD's!_

"_I planned to move away once this ball thing is over… but my mother made me stay to keep me here to become king." He sighed and sat down on a chair. "This is what my room looks like now, after my mother went through my things." He glared at all the books and dull things. "Not too interesting huh?"_

_Smirking I said, "Looks like the saddest room in the entire world."_

_I sat on his bed. He pulled his chair closer. "So what brings you here?"_

"_Couldn't sleep… so why are you mad at your mother now?"_

_Andrew groaned, leaning back. "She is horrible! She wants me to marry that "Douches". I don't even know her!"_

_So he didn't love her… somehow that made me feel better. "So then what do you plan to do?"_

_He smiled at me. "I don't know… I'd love…" My heart skipped a beat at that word. "I'd love to see the world."_

_I should have known he meant something other than me. _

"_But I… I wouldn't dream of going alone." He finished looking at me._

_Was he saying what I think he was saying? I fell off the bed. "You mean me? Run away with you?"_

"_Shhhh!" He hissed at me. "If my mother hears I won't even get to leave this room ever again."_

_My heart felt like it could stop at any moment. Andrew liked me… loved me? This felt surreal. Why the heck would a prince like me anyways?_

"_So what do you say?" He asked putting his face close to mine. _

"_Well…" I looked for the right words. "Are you asking me to marry you?" I asked my face all red._

_His face went white, then to bright red. "Maybe." He still tried to sound all cool. _

_I laughed at the thought of running for the royal guard. "If I say yes, does that mean we'll never have a normal life, always on the run?"_

"_Probably." Winking at me he got down on one knee. "Tiger, run away with me?"_

Okay this was really too good to be true! I mean a prince, asking me to run away? My head spun. And all of a sudden I woke up from my little dream… yes all that I said happened about the prince asking me to marry him, run away, heck everything in his room… it was a horrible dream.

I sat up in bed. Life was so unfair!

_Time Jump!_

The final ball was underway. Andrew was avoiding Katherine, his mother, his tutor, and me. He didn't want to be around me at all! But on the other side I felt the same way. I mean every time I saw him my face went so red people asked me if I was dying. So being around him wasn't looking too good.

Trying to relax before my performance I walked into a garden. (A/N: Hahahahaha I am re-reading this and just noticed how much this sounds like Playlist! You know… with the garden? I am such a weirdo right now *mental sigh*) Everyone was setting up for the show to be inside since there was a thunder storm coming. I sat on random swing in a small secret part of the garden.

It was hours before the party started, I needed to still get my outfit picked out. Why did everything have to be so horrible? I mean I knew I had no right to say I "loved" Andrew, since we had just met and all… but I did like him.

"Miss Tiger." I turned and saw the Queen smiling at me. Great, just great.

"Hello your Highness." I stood up.

She walked over to me. "I see you are working so hard." Her voice was oh so mocking; it was so hard not to hit her. "I do hope you don't do anything stupid tonight."

"Why would I?" I asked knowing she only wanted to make me feel horrible or something.

"My dear didn't Andrew tell you?" She paused before saying, "He is engaged to Katherine, and today shall also be his engagement party." She held in her laughter.

My mouth was about to drop open. It was obvious that she was either lying or forcing her son to marry that girl. I had no right to say no… even if I seriously wanted to.

"I was hoping that you would be understanding and might possibly take an offer I have for you." She said smiling.

Looking at her I sighed. "What?"

She handed me a wad of cash with a card. "Here is enough money to get to Japan, and a number to a music record label. Take this and leave." Her smile turned into a cruel smirk. "I mean that is all you wanted right? Some money and a chance to be someone."

I looked at the money, then back to her. So she really wanted me this much out of the picture? It wasn't as if Andrew loved me. But I knew better than to take the money, so I went to hand it back to her.

"So you were only her for the money?" Andrew stepped out of hiding. Did he hear us or just see? He walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "I thought you were different, someone who loved music more than money or titles."

His mother snuck away smiling wide. She had told Andrew to meet her here didn't she? Gosh she is such a witch!

"I was going to give her the money back!" I said throw the money on the ground. "Like I want any of that!"

Andrew glared at me. "Leave."

"What do you mean Andrew?" I stepped back. What the heck was happening?

"I don't want you to play for my engagement party, so leave. By the way, don't ever call me Andrew, it's your Highness or Prince Andrew." He stepped aside for me to leave.

I pushed him. "Not till I finish my job, I'm not a quitter." I walked away pissed off.

Calling back to me, he said, "Then don't expect me to be watching."

I ran, holding my tears in as I did.

The prince didn't pay any attention to me for the rest of the day. He looked right through me at the rehearsal and made sure to miss my practice. What's worse, Katherine kept him on a tight leash! She followed him around and acted all "nice" to him.

Time passed by slowly and once it was show time I felt like running. All the people starred at me, someone was spreading rumors that I was a thief and that I slept with the prince. Everyone hated me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us now raise a toast to Prince Andrew and Duchess Katherine!" Said the Queen enjoying all the attention.

Everyone raised a glass. That was my qui to go on the stage. My feet wouldn't move, I felt all the tears in my eyes start to fill.

The butler walked over to me and whispered, "Tiger, you're on." He gave me a push.

My feet fell forward and I soon stood on the stage, everyone glaring at me. I felt my face go white in fear. I was so weak… why? I couldn't even be true to myself.

I had chosen to not do the song we had written together just cus it would be weird, but before I could stop myself I walked over to the band and told them to play the first song we had… I had to sing my feelings! I had to tell him how I felt.

The prince stood up to leave… this was the moment. Holding back tears I sang before the music started, "Never knew I could feel like this, it's like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I'm loving you more and more, listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Come back to me and FORGIVE everything! Seasons may change winter to spring, I Love You, till the end of time."

He stopped at some point in time I guess… because all of a sudden I heard him singing, "Come what may! Come what may! Come what may! Come what may! I will Love You." With every sentence he came even closer until he was on the stage.

I smiled at him. "I will Love You!"

"Until my dying day!"

"Dying day!" I sang with him.

Together we sang, "Come what may! Come what may!"

I sang, "Come what may."

"I will Love You until my dying!" We sang together holding hands. Was this my happily ever after?

Smiling I sang, "One day I'll fly away!"

"My gift is my song!" He sang to me.

"One day I'll fly away!"

He kissing my cheek and sang, "My gift is my song!"

"Come what may!" We sang together. "I will Love You. Come what may. Yes, I will Love You. Come what may. I will Love You. Until my dying day!" We kissed at the end.

Everyone was surly surprised. They didn't know what on earth was happening; if it was planned or not. Andrew grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. And we ran away.

THIS IS SO LONG! READ IT AND WEEP! lol Hope you guys liked it and didn't mind how I may have made a few mistakes DX


End file.
